Making New Friends
'''Making New Friends '''is the 39th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Be A Friend. Plot Robert makes friends then Jeff, Danny, Curits, Hannah, Keesha, Stephen, David, Ryan, Scott, Kami, Colleen, Tina, Whitney, Gianna, Micheal and Kristen to help Maria a new friend Spongebob & Squidward Stella goes to Switzerland It's called "Jack and the Beanstalk" Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stella the Storyteller *Spongebob Squarepants *Squidward Tentacler *David *Kami *Beth *Colleen *Tina *Whitney *Gianna *Ryan *Scott *Micheal *Danny *Curtis *Keesha *Stephen *Hannah *Jeff *Maria *Kristen *Robert *Chip (cameo) *Perry (cameo) *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #The More We Get Together #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #We're All Friends #Friendship Song #Singing with Friends of Mine #Three Bears Rap #Our New School #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Trivia *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a long hair. *Maria wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *David wear the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. *Gianna wear the same clothes from My Family and Me. And a little long hair. *Ryan wear the same clothes from Dino-Mite Birthday. And a short hair. *Scott wear the same clothes from All Aboard!. And a short hair. *Beth wear the same clothes from BJ's Really Cool House. And a two pony tail. *Colleen wear the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a pony tail. *Tina wear the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a long bow hair. *Whitney wear the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a long hair. *Micheal wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Perry wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *This is Maria's final TV appearance. She will return to Barney's A Great Day for Learning. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Doctor Barney is Here!". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles are mentioned in this episode while Maria was the only uses Molecular Sperator. *At the end of the barney doll with the three bears. *Danny is the final child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Once a Pond a Time". *The Barney costume in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney in Outer Space". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Good, Clean Fun". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". *On October 25, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. the first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is Barney doll with the three bears. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Oh, Brother... She's My Sister". *During "I Love You" then Robert, Jeff, Curtis, Scott, Gianna, Beth, Stephen, Hannah, Tina, Colleen, Whitney and Kristen, Barney left, while Danny, Ryan, Micheal, David, Kami and Maria. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation